A Mother's love can hide in the Soul of a Survivor
by Raiynathedaughterofdarkness
Summary: Regina/Evil Queen has a daughter but sadly forgot about her once the curse was cast. Now she Snow and Emma are trapped in the Enchanted forest yet again. But to there surprise one girl befriends them and helps them find there way home. Her name is Raiyna and her fairytale story is yet to be written. The people in the Enchanted forest call her The Survivor.
1. Kidnapped by a little Girl

*Regina's POV*

Well this is just great! First we go to the underworld and finally make it out and now I'm stuck in the Enchanted Forest with Snow and her daughter the 'Savior' Emma. Yet my mind is still in tacked but sadly Snow was knocked unconscious from the fall and Emma was knocked unconscious by a 15 year old little girl and a stick.

Now we are all tied to a few trees and the girl is just sitting by a fire. What is strange is that I am tied to a completely different tree that is closer to the fire while Emma and Snow are behind me and the girl is letting me have movement in the vines which I think it is weird but I can't use magic to get out cause I already tried. I wonder does she have magic

*Third person POV*

Meanwhile Emma and Snow had just regained consciousness. They both look down and see that they are tied up in vines and tied to a tree. Both Emma and Snow try to break free unknown to them that there captor was watching the whole scenario.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you 'Savior'." The girl said with a wicked grin on her face while sitting by the fire.

"So you talk." Regina finally spoke up. "I haven't heard you speak since you captured us!"

"Wait what in the world is going on?" Snow asked very confused. "Well while you were unconscious from the fall Snow, Emma and I tried to figure out who brought us here when Emma got knocked out with a stick by this girl here." Regina said motioning her head to the girl by the fire. Emma tried to use her magic but Regina interviend.

"Emma I wouldn't I already tried using magic, It won't budge." "Great so how do we get out of this mess?" Emma asked.

"By me of coarse." The girl said. Then the vines promptly fell off of the three women.


	2. Meet Raiyna

Disclaimer- I do not own OUAT or it's characters. All I own is Raiyna

"How did you do it Regina?" Snow asked. "I didn't." She answered looking over at the girl by the fire "She did." Suddenly the other two women looked at the girl. She just turned and smiled, "Yes I did, and your welcome now please explain the weird clothes because ya'll don't look like your from here but I know your all from here."

"Well thank you little girl cause now we will take our leave." Emma said. "Sorry but you can't leave." The girl said.

"And why not?!" Snow demanded anger filling her being. "You want to die when all three of you are still weak from the fall." The girl said as her dark brown hair fell over her face.

"Well then if we are stuck with you," Regina said "What's your name?, How old are you?, and Where aree your parents?"

"Well for one thing you majesty I'm 15 and you should know who my parents are because your mother killed my father. And lastly my name is Raiyna."

All of the women's jaws just dropped.

"Raiyna? What kind of name is that?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"Shut up Swan I'm trying to think who my mother killed which could be her father." Regina snapped. "Don't worry about it your majesty you know only because you saw her do it but that is not the point I need to help you get home." Raiyna spoke up out of all the tension in the room. "Now get some sleep we will leave in the morning."

After an hour of Regina thinking all three women went to sleep and Raiyna just stayed outside and kept watch until she fell asleep.


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

_Enchanted Forest(past)_

 _Regina ran to the stables as fast as she could, she had to get to her true love Daniel._

 _"Daniel!" Regina said as a smile began to show on her face._

 _"What is it Regina?" Daniel asked with fear written on his face. "Did something happen with the baby?"_  
 _Daniel walked closer to Regina who was holding a little purple bundle. "No Daniel the baby is fine." Regina answered with a small smile on her face as she looked at her and Daniel's child._  
 _Regina and Daniel both looked at the little bundle in Regina's arms. Regina then gently placed a kiss on the baby's forehead. "What should we name our little girl?" Daniel asked while holding the baby's hand. Regina quickly thought for a moment before deciding, "I think Raiyna fits her perfectly,don't you think Daniel?" Regina asked wondering what he thought. "Raiyna sounds perfect Regina, just like her mother's name." Daniel answered._  
 _"You know," Daniel said "She looks like you." Regina just smiled "Maybe so, but she has your eyes."_

(Present)

Raiyna sat staring at the camp fire, lost in thought. "She doesn't remember, but I guess that is what happens plus she hasn't seen me since Cora stole me from her."

"Who are you talking to?" Emma asked

"Myself hey Savior, Emma right?" Raiyna said

"Yep that's me Emma Swan." Emma replied

"Why are you up you need as much rest as you can get?" Raiyna asked.

"Well I kinda hit my head on that force field you put up right before we went to bed." Emma said running her hand through her blonde hair.

Since Emma couldn't go back to sleep at the moment so she just sat next to Raiyna. "So wanna tell me what knocking me in the back of the head was about?" Emma asked still feeling the bruise from earlier.

"Oh I don't actually know I thought you guys were invading and once I knocked you out I found your mom and The Queen so I put a spell on the queen to sleep for and hour and tied you up. I didn't want you all to run off, especially after I found out how much energy you guys lost falling from the portal." Raiyna replied

"Oh we lost that must energy huh?" Emma asked

"Yea Regina couldn't even hardly walk that is why I put her under a sleeping spell but she will deniy it and I really don't mind as long as she is safe." Raiyna answered.

"Wait how do you know Regina in the first place and why do you care so much?" Emma wondered why this girl cared about the (former) Evil Queen.

"Oh that's easy, she's my mother!" Raiyna replied then suddenly covered her mouth.

"Opps I wasn't spoused to say that until you all got back home and I was still here." Raiyna quickly added.

"Um, should I be worried?" Emma asked

"No, no,no,no just please keep it a secret for me. At least until you get back to Storybrooke?" Raiyna asked her eyes pleading for Emma to say yes.

"Oh ok I'll keep your secret as long as you come with us to Storybrooke." Emma says

"Fine but why would you want me there I'll just be a burden." Raiyna said with fear in her eyes.

"No you won't come on get some sleep like you said we have a huge trip for us in the morning." Emma waved goodnight and went back to sleep.

Raiyna just sat and stared at the fire for a few more minutes before falling back to a dream filled sleep.


	4. The Journey Begins and a Story is Told

"Emma,Emma wake up!" Raiyna whisper yells at Emma so they get up and get on the road.

"Fine I'm up what do you want me to do?" Emma asks.

"I want you to wake up your mom and I'll wake up mine, then I want you all to get ready to go an I'll go get us some horses so we are not walking everywhere." Raiyna explains.

"oh ok" Emma says

"Your Majesty wake up I'm going to go get us some horses that way you don't have to walk." Raiyna says while trying to refrain from calling her mom.

Raiyna then sees that her mother is starting to wake up so she takes her leave to go get the horses while also flicking her wrist and the magic barrier that was put up the night before comes down. Raiyna walks down to the lake that the camp was set up by and saw a little grey and white wolf come over with a little tube on the collar she had made it a while back when the wolf decided to be her companion.

"Hey Storm what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Red for the week?" Raiyna asks the wolf who just wags his tale.

Raiyna pets the wolf and sees that the tube has a slip of paper in it.

"Red sent you didn't she?" The girl asks the wolf. Raiyna then takes the piece of paper out of the little tube. She then reads,

 _Raiy,_  
 _Hey how have you been? It's been awhile and a full moon is coming tonight and I was wondering if you would like to join me and help out. I'll be by Regina's old castle by the stables so we can meet. I miss seeing you and hanging out._

 _Hope to see you soon,_  
 _Red_

Raiyna just looked in shock. She hadn't seen Red since she last turned wolf like three months ago. Raiyna was definitely going to see one of her closest friends. Red was more like a big sister in a way since Raiyna had no real family.

"Okay Storm I wnat you to come with me when we go see Red but I have a few things to do first so I want you to go to camp and watch the three people that are there." She said with a soft yet stern voice.

The wolf quickly obeyed and ran to the camp. Raiyna then pulled a little whistle out of her sleeve and blew into it. After a few minutes four horses came into view. Two black and two white horses came at a trot to the girl and bowed their heads to let the girl pet them.

"Hello you four long time no see." Raiyna said with a small smile on her face.

She then conjured up two buckets for each horse one with food and the other with water. She then conjured up a saddle, blanket and bridle for each horse.

Once the horses had food and water Raiyna then put all of the tack on the horses so that her mother,Emma,and Snow could ride as well as her. She told the horses who would be riding them and they understood, Raiyna has this gift with animals to know what they are thinking without them speaking and the animals are willing to help her in anyway possible since all she does is survive and protect the ones she loves.

After about ten to fifteen minutes the horses were saddled and ready to go. Raiyna them lead the horses to the three women sitting on a log at the campsite.

"Hey what took you so long we were done packing a few minutes ago when this wolf showed up." Snow said while having a classic smile on her face.

"Sorry just had to take care of the horses." Raiyna stated while calling the saddled up horses over to her.

"You got us horses,how?" Regina asked in awe of the black horse that stood in front of her.

"Yeah how?" Emma asked in awe of how this 15 year old girl got four horses in 20 minutes.

"Well I just called them with this."Raiyna said as she pulls out her whistle from her sleeve.

"Where did you get that?" Regina asks faintly remembering the whistle from when she was a little girl and didn't know how to whistle.

"I don't remember I have had it since forever I guess. I enchanted it so that wherever I am there will be at least one horse who hears it and will come to my aid." Raiyna says in a soft voice.

Raiyna then looks over at her wolf friend Storm who is being petted subconsciously by Regina.

"Storm?" Raiyna asks

"Do you like the nice lady?" It was quiet for a few minutes except for Storm's barking and a few giggles going around.

"oh, so you think I look like her? I had no idea." Raiyna says to the wolf who goes over to her and curls up at her feet.

"You can understand them?" Emma asks

"Well kinda I don't understand what they say when they speak but I know what they want to say and all because I can read their thoughts."Raiyna answered

"But, it is only to the animals I am closest to and the ones who are in trouble and need my help."

"Come on let's get going we have to meet a friend at her majesty's old castle." Raiyna says while getting on her black horse.

Snow and Emma got on their white horses while Regina gets on her black horse. Storm gets up off the ground and starts to follow them to there destination.

(Storybrooke)

Henry just got home from another boring day at school and wonders how his moms and grandmother are since they fell through the portal. ' _They are probably in the Enchanted Forest._ ' He thinks to himself.

Henry goes into his backpack to grab his homework and finds his storybook(That he has had since he was ten)starting to glow. He grabs the book and opens it to the glowing pages.

"It's adding another story!" He says to himself in awe of how the book can add stories.

Henry then looks through the pages and notices what the story is called. "The Survivor i've never heard of that before." he says as he starts to read the story.

"That is because it is just now being written." says a calm voice from the door.

Henry looks over to the door and sees Mother Superior or Blue in the enchanted forest looking over at the glowing book.

"How is it just now being written?" Henry asks Blue.

"Because this girl in the story has been hiding from it for years without knowing it. Look at the picture, Who does it look like to you?" Blue asks Henry as he looks at the picture intently.

"It looks like my mom (Regina) only younger and she has lighter hair and dark blue eyes." Henry tells Blue who agrees who it is.

"That Henry is your mother's daughter Raiyna. She was taken from your mother a long time ago and Cora had erased your mother's memories of her daughter so it wouldn't happen again. But Raiyna knows the truth but she doesn't want to hurt her mother's feelings or anything to bring her pain so she stayed away. I can come up with a way for you to talk to Raiyna if you'd like to meet her and see how your family is doing?" Blue offers with a calm smile on her face.

"Yes I would like that very much thanks." Henry replies with a grin on his face.

Unknown to both Raiyna or Henry someone is watching them and he is ready to kill the girl that sent him here and if he can't get to her now he will just have to wait until he can get the boy to join him and kill his so called sister for her power and he will stop at nothing until he avenges the ruler of Neverland. Peter Pan.


	5. True Power Revieled

It has been quite a few hours since Raiyna,Regina,Emma, and Snow left the camp where they had stayed for the night, and it was starting to get dark a little sooner than Emma, Snow and Regina had expected.

"Why is the sun setting now? we should still have a few more hours." Snow said as she watched the sun go under the horizen.  
"It's wolfstime Snow remember?" Raiyna said as she realized how her mother felt with all the curiosity, but dare not to say anything about it. "Ok? Anyway since it's getting dark,where are we going to sleep?"Emma asked trying to change the subject.  
Regina was quiet the whole time just wondering about this girl Raiyna. Why was she helping them in the first place? Regina just had this nagging feeling in her gut that she new this girl, that she has met her before.

"There is a clearing just up ahead. We can set up camp there." Raiyna said as she started to turn her horse towards the clearing. Once the four women got to the clearing and set up camp Raiyna started to walk towards Regina's old castle.

"Were are you going?" Regina spoke up for the first time since they setup camp. Then Emma jumped in "Yeah it's getting late and you should get some sleep. You look really tired."

"No it's fine I will be back soon I just have to meed a friend." Raiyna said as she called Storm over and instructed him to stay and watch the camp, which he happily obeyed.

Regina had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that something might happen while Raiyna was away. So she snuck past the guarding wolf who was guarding the camp and started to follow Raiyna to her destination.

After about 15 to 20 minutes of walking, Raiyna stopped in front of the stables and looked around. Regina hid behind a tree and saw Raiyna open the door and heard her say that the coast was clear. Then Regina saw Raiyna walk out of the stables with Ruby? Well she did go back to the enchanted forest not to long ago.

All of the sudden Regina was knocked unconscious from behind. But, just before everything went black she screamed as loud as she could for help, hoping Raiyna heard her.  
Raiyna and Red both quickly turned around and saw someone on the ground.

"Red come on we need to help her!" Raiyna said as she and Red both ran down to were Regina was laying. "Shes unconscious." Red said as she pulled Regina's head into her lap.

"Was she following me?" Raiyna asked as she looked at her mother's unconscious form. "I have to find who did this to her!" Raiyna said as she gritted her teeth. "No one hurts my mother EVER!"

Raiyna's whole body began to glow a light blue aura. A boy came out from behind, knife in hand and ready to stab Raiyna's heart from behind. But, Raiyna was smarter then she looked and knew who it was.

"Why hello Devin." Raiyna said with a smirk on her face. "Did Pan send you? And did you knock my mother unconscious so you could try to kill me?!" Raiyna's eyes were glowing a bright blue now and Red stood in front of a unconscious Regina in her wolf form.  
"Well,well,well what do we have here?" Devin said with an evil smirk crawling up his lips. "If it isn't 'The Survivor' and her wolf friend Red Riding Hood. So that women behind you is your mother Raiyna? Or should I say 'Evil Princess!'

Raiyna's anger grew and so did the blue aura around her. "I am NOT the Evil Princess!" Raiyna spat at Devin as her eyes grew a brighter blue and a grey wolf with a blue aura and eyes came from behind her. "My mother might've been the Evil Queen but if you talk to her and hear her story you'll know that she is not evil and just wanted to be happy!"

"Ha!" Devin smiled and laughed at how mad he could get this girl in under ten minutes. "She has been the 'Evil Queen' for as long as people can remember and she always will be! She deserves to die just like you do!"

Raiyna was beyond furious at this point and within seconds the blue aura engulfed her and she became a white wolf with bright blue eyes. Regina was just regaining consciousness and saw what was going on. The white wolf looked back at her with sympothey and compassion in her eyes. But, once the wolf turned around Devin's eyes were now filled with fear because the wolf looked like she had anger for him and that is it.

Raiyna then launched at Devin and pinned him to the ground, a low growl came out after. Raiyna knew what she was doing but she knew she couldn't kill him at least not in front of her mother. So she used her paw and scratched his shoulder. Devin screamed in pain as Raiyna got off of him. Raiyna eyes gave him a look that if he ever tried to hurt her family again she was more than willing to kill him. Devin took the hint and ran back into the forest.

Raiyna knew what a hero and villain were. She was neither. She could becom either at any minute. She was just a good person who had done a few bad things in her life. Red had already turned back into a human and was helping Regina up when they saw Raiyna run for the forest. The wolf that was behind her before was gone and it was just her running.

"Where is she going?" Regina asked wondering were the wolf is off to. "Her cave" Red replied with concern for her friend filling in the pit of her stomach. Red and Regina both followed the white wolf to a nice little cave in the middle of a clearing. And there staining at her reflection was Raiyna wondering how she became this way in the first place. Regina started to walk closer to the wolf when Raiyna's head perked up and Red pulled Regina back. " Raiyna it's okay it's me and Regina you know us and we know that you won't hurt us." The wolfs eyes began to glow and a blue aura overcame her body once more. But, Raiyna was still afraid so she hid in the back of the cave. Red then told Regina to stay put and then she walked into the cave to get her friend. " I didn't want to hurt anyone Red." Raiyna said as she began to cry into her friends shoulder. Red knew that Raiyna didn't like her wolf form and that it could take control over her pretty easily. " I know but he was hurting someone you care about and you did what you had to do without killing them which is huge progress if you ask me." After a few more seconds of the pep talk from Red, Raiyna decided that it was time to get out of the cave and to see her mother. Raiyna knew a way back to Storybrooke but she wanted to get to know her mother better. But that wouldn't be fare to her or Snow or Emma. So Raiyna decided to tell them in the morning about her hideout which the pond is like a portal hiding in plain site. "Hey Red why don't you come back to Storybrooke with us.? You could see how Granny is doing." Regina asked " Sure that would be nice" Red answered Raiyna looked at Regina as she was talking to Red contemplating on weather to tell her or to leaving the subject be. But Raiyna led both Red and Regina back to camp were they fell asleep but Raiyna stayed awake until her body couldn't stay awake anymore and she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Sudden Memory

chapter 6: Sudden memory of her true past

Rayna woke up with a start sweat pouring down her face. She looked around to see that everyone was still asleep. Raiyna would tell them about her hiding spot when they woke up in a few hours. She laid her head back on the cold ground trying to go back to sleep. After a few minutes Raiyna just gave up all together on trying to sleep so she got up and went for a walk towards the river.

Regina had not been able to sleep that night but knew how to fake it really well. Once she heard Raiyna wake up she got this feeling that the girl who turned into a beautiful white wolf and very protective of herself for some reason. Regina had this feeling that the girl was keeping a secret. She peeked her eyes open and saw a sweaty Raiyna walk towards the river. Regina was contemplating whether or not to go but she decided that the girl needed a friend and someone other than a wolf to talk to.

Raiyna crouched down at the river and splashed some water on her face trying to get rid of the horrid memories of that dream. The night her family was torn apart and her mother never remembering her. She got up from the river bed and turned towards the forest back to camp and sat on a log near the river. Putting her head in her hands tears began to cascade down Raiyna's face. What she wished more than anything is to be with her mother and for her to remember her. But, she knew that would probably not happen. Raiyna heard leaves move in the turned around to see who was following her. "Who's there? Come out." She said trying to get rid of her tears and trying not to have her voice crack.

Regina came out of the bushes and looked at Raiyna. It looked like she had been crying. She didn't want to push Raiyna in telling her anything so she just asked, "Couldn't sleep?" Raiyna just put her head down and stared at the ground. "Or nightmare?" Regina asked as she walked up to the young girl. "Nightmare." Raiyna said as Regina took a seat next to her on a log. "Wanna talk about it?" Regina asked wanting to know how to comfort the girl. She just couldn't shake this feeling that she was connected to her or that she knew her for that matter.

"I dreamt about Cora killing my father in front of my mother and I. Then she gave my mother a potion to forget me and replaced any memory of me with ones that were the same only i'm not in them." Raiyna said as her voice began to break and tears started to flow down her face once again. "Oh you poor thing!" Regina said as she pulled the young girl into a hug. Raiyna quickly rested her head on her shoulder and began to cry. Regina didn't care if her shirt got wet she just had this feeling to protect her and keep Raiyna safe from any harm. Then Regina's eye grew wide at what she remembered.

" _Daniel!" Regina shouted into the stables._

" _What is it?" Daniel said shocked at her sudden outburst._

" _I'm Pregnant!" She says will joy in her voice._

Regina was shocked at what she saw. She remembered Daniel being over joyed about the baby. And they were happy that Cora was out of the kingdom for a year on business. Regina had started to wonder what had happened to the baby she barely remembered. Raiyna's sobbing had started to quiet down and all that were heard were whimpers. "Who was your father?" Regina asked kinda curious about who it was. All Raiyna could do was look into her mother's eyes. Not relying on her voice. "Some other time please?" Raiyna asked not wanting to tell her too soon. "Okay" was all Regina said as she pulled the girl back into her arms. "Let's get back to camp you can stay with me if you like?" Regina asked mostly because she knew both her and Raiyna were comfortable in each other's embrace. Raiyna just nodded her head in response. Both women got up and walked to camp. They went to Regina's spot and laid down with Raiyna's head on Regina's chest and both fell into a comfortable sleep.


	7. Henry and Raiyna meet in a Dream

Blue had just found a way to contacts Raiyna but she had to get down to Regina's vault to get something of hers that can contact Raiyna. Blue went to the Charming apartment and knocked on the door. A few seconds later David answered. "Hey Blue what can i do for you?" David asked. "Can we all sit in the living room and talk? I'm sure Henry will want to hear what i have to say." Blue said in a calm voice. "Ok come on in" Charming opened up the door and Henry was sitting on the couch with his storybook in hand.  
"Hey Blue did you find a way to contact Raiyna?" Henry asked kinda excited to meet his sister as well as seeing how his family is doing. "Raiyna who's Raiyna?" Charming asked. "She is my sister on Regina's side."Henry answered. "How?" Charming asked "She never had a daughter while she was the Evil Queen that i can think of." "Grandpa, My mom doesn't remember Raiyna being her daughter because when Cora killed Daniel she took away Raiyna and gave mom a memory potion to forget Raiyna existed." he calmly explained while rolling his eyes at his grandfather. "Well that makes sense!" Charming said with a sarcastic tone in his voice. "Well in order for the spell to contact Raiyna we need something of hers and I think that Regina might have something in her vault that she might not know belongs to her daughter." Blue said as they walked out to David's truck.  
15 minutes later Blue,Henry, and David are all standing outside Regina's vault. As they walk in Henry sees a hidden switch witch he thinks could help contact Raiyna. "Hey look over here" Henry says as he pulls the switch. The door opens to reveal a room full of dresses and boxes and trinkets all in a organized fashion. "Your a genious Henry." David said as a grin began to form on Henry's face. The two adults followed Henry into the room and began to look around. Henry looked over by the selves and found a little necklace with Raiyna's name on it. He turned to Blue and asked, "Hey I found a necklace with Raiyna's name on it. Would it work?" Blue looked at the necklace and told Henry that it will work just fine.  
Blue then put the spell to contact Raiyna on the necklace and told Henry to hold onto it. Henry did as he was told and the necklace started to glow. Soon he wasn't in his mother's vault any longer but in Raiyna's dream.  
Enchanted Forest

Raiyna had her head on her mother's chest and was in a peaceful slumber when she was suddenly taken into a dream of when her family was torn apart. _But instead of her mother,father, and Cora all she could see was a boy about 16 starring at her in shock. " Who are you and what the hell do you want?" Raiyna said as she was trying to suppress her anger. "Sorry I'm Henry I'm your mother's adopted son and I know who you are." Henry quickly said. "Wait you're the author and if you're my mother's adopted son then that means you're my brother." Raiyna was quick to sum up. "Yes and your Raiyna the lost and sadly forgotten daughter of the Evil Queen who loved you very much" Henry said " How do you know she loves me if she doesn't even remember me!" Raiyna yelled the last two words. "Because we will try to get her memories back." Henry said with his head held high. "Okay," Raiyna said with tears filling her eyes " oh and before I go your family is doing fine there safe with me." Raiyna said as she started to fade " Raiyna wait!" Henry screamed as Raiyna turned around to face him. "Our family." He corrected. Raiyna just smiled and faded out of the dream._

Raiyna woke up with a jolt like feeling in her back. Regina felt Raiyna move and got up as well. "Raiyna what's wrong?" Regina asked "I saw Henry" was all Raiyna said. Regina's jaw dropped. How did Raiyna know about Henry? "What did he say?" She asked "He just wanted to find out how you guys were and I said you guys were fine and that I was going to get you guys home as soon as that portal opens."Raiyna said as she pointed at the cave with the cove and the water that is supposed to be a portal. Regina just nodded her head and went back to sleep. She could stop thinking on what Henry had told her. Because we will get her memories back! Raiyna stayed up just thinking that over and over in her head. Could she finally get her mother back after all this time?

 **A/N: Please review I would love some feedback and see what I can do and how I can become a better writer.**


	8. Portal jumps and Mr Hyde

Raiyna woke up earlier than the rest of the group hearing a strange sound coming from the cove behind her. She slowly moved away from her mother and walked over to the cove. Looking down into the water she saw her reflection. Raiyna just wondered why she was doing this and asked herself is it the right choice. She then noticed a small piece of paper lying on the ground. Wondering why it was there and who wrote it Raiyna carefully picked up the piece of paper.

It said,

 _I know who you are and how you feel. You are just another untold story lost in the inbetween of happiness and sorrow. You want to be with someone dear to you. You are so close yet so far. She is with you but doesn't remember who you really are. I know you know who i am and what i do. We have met before. How you escaped me is hard to believe. But i will find you and you will die. If not you will lose what is dear to you and you will never see them again,...Raiyna._

 _-H_

Raiyna hurried up and ripped the paper to shreds. She did not like to think about that time in her past where all she felt was alone. Raiyna looked over to her mother who was still sound asleep. Raiyna gave a small smile and turned back to the little lake in the cove. She saw the water change from a dark moonlit blue to a light turquoise. Raiyna started to smile, her mother would be home to her son and Emma,and Snow would be with their families along with Red going to see her Granny. Then Raiyna looked at her reflection once more. 'I want to go with them but,... I can't. It would be too painful to not be with my mother, or be near her. I'll stay behind even if i break Emma's promise. I don't know who will come and try to make them be stuck here. I can't let that happen!' she thought as she looked away from the lake and went to wake everyone else up for their trip back.

Ten minutes later everyone was awake and ready for the trip home. Raiyna told them that the portal will open in a few hours and everyone was excited but her. She had to tell them. Regina noticed something was on the girl's mind and she started to get worried. "Raiyna, what's wrong?" She asked the girl. "Uh...um, i'm not going with you." Raiyna said as she put her head down. "What do you mean you're not going?!" Emma yelled startling the young girl. "Emma, i can't! What if something happens and someone tries to stop you from leaving i have to stay that way you guys can go home." Raiyna firmly answered. "Raiyna, i don't want you to be left alone anymore than you already have." Regina cut in before Emma could yell at the girl more. "I know it's just that i don't want you...any of you to get hurt on my account." Raiyna said as tears filled her dark blue-grey eyes. "Okay, if that's what you want to do i can't stop you." Regina said wiping the tears from Raiyna's eyes. "Regina!" Emma yelled as the turquoise blue water of the cove began to glow. "Alright time for you all to go home." Raiyna said as she stood up straight tears forming in her eyes once again.

Raiyna walked up to the lake and used her magic to open a portal. Red and Snow where the first to jump in. Emma next after Regina had to push her in because she was trying to tell Raiyna that she had to come with them. Regina turned to Raiyna who was crying from all the emotions the girl felt. Regina's heart broke at the sight of the girl. She quickly ran over and gave the girl a tight hug. "I really wish you did come with us,Raiyna." Regina said in a small voice. Raiyna just nodded her head and looked at the water. Regina was about to jump in when an arrow flew right past them. "What the hell was that?!" Regina asked. "I don't know but jump now or you'll get hurt and i won't forgive myself!" Raiyna pleaded. She then turned around and saw Mr. Hyde himself smiling as if he just won the lottery. "JUMP!" Raiyna shouted. "Not without you I'm not leaving you with this idiotic freak!" Regina shouted over the loud noise of the water. "Well well well isn't it my lucky day?" Hyde said as he drew his sword.

Raiyna stood protectively in front of her mother ready to fight until she died. "Leave her alone Hyde your business is with me!" Raiyna yelled as Hyde moved closer. "Oh Raiyna do you doubt that i don't already know that. Remember what happened last time you did this?" He said as he inched closer to Raiyna and Regina. "Yes quite well actually. I almost died." Raiyna spat at him. The portal was closing fast and Raiyna had to get Regina home. "Think of home NOW!" Raiyna ordered as she pushed Regina into the portal. "RAIYNA!" Regina yelled as she fell into the portal. Tears pooled in Raiyna's eyes and began to fall as she said, "Goodbye mama."

Raiyna then turned back towards Hyde as he was ready to kill the girl. But Raiyna knew what he was doing and found a way to alter his plan to kill her until later. "Hyde you know you need me right?" Raiyna said as she stood up straight. "My mother is the mayor of Storybrooke and if you want the power you need me or else she will fight until you die." "You know? You're absolutely right!" Hyde gave her an evil smirk and knocked her unconscious with the hilt of his sword. Raiyna fell to the ground at the same time Regina made it back to Storybrooke. And Regina had a huge feeling that something was not right.


End file.
